Maria Desmira
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Personal Information * Name: Maria Desmira * Nickname: Minnie (only mom and dad) * Date of Birth: 6/20 * Place of Birth: San Diego, Ca * Age: 21 * Gender: Female * Sign: Gemini * Home: San Diego, Ca * Marital Status: Single * Appearance Stereotype: Actress * Sexual Orientation: Lesbian Physical Features * Body Build: Slim * Predominant Feature: Long Curled Locks. * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 134.lbs * Measurements: 34, 24, 34. * Eye Color: Deep Blue * Hair Color: Deep Auburn * Hair Texture: Silken/Curled * Hair Length: Midback * Legs (inseam): 42inches * Complexion: Soft Tan * Scent: Lemon Sorbet Style * Clothing: High-end Fashion collections usually tailored to her form. * Accessories: White Gold Necklace with an aqua blue pendant. * Common Hair Style: Down, Curled * Jewelry or accessories: Braile pendant "Minnie, remember we will always love you" * Trinkets: leather bracelets from her sisters with brail "Love and Family" Body Art * Piercing/s * Number: 3 * Where: Ears, Belly Button Health and Fitness * Voice: Soft, calming and Inviting. * Posture: Well Maintained * Eyesight: Blind * Hearing: Excellent * Blood Type: B- * Predominant Hand: Left * Physical Health: Excellent * Strength: Average * Handicaps: Blindness * Allergies: Sulfa Medication Psychology * Fears: Losing her voice, or hearing * Morals: * Ambitions: * Daily Habits: * Point Of View: * Goals/Dreams: * Accomplishments: * Quirks: * Tolerances: * Prejudices: * Philosophy of Life: Emotions * Mental Health: Clear minded, Healthy * Religious Beliefs: Raised Catholic * Attitude: Quiet, collected, * Personality Type: ENFP - The Inspirer Family Background * Social Class: Upper Class. * Ca Residence: 519 Ocean Blvd, Coronado, CA * Va Residence: 7802 Ocean Front Ave, Virginia Beach, VA * Community Status: Highly Respected * Meaning of Last Name: Des Meaning "Location", Mira Constellation Cetus. "Cetus is our guide home." * Heritage: French-Italian * Nationality: American * Father: Admiral Alexander Desmira (Killed in a Car Crash in 2002) * Mother: Marie Desmira (Killed in a Car Crash in 2002) * Significant Other: n/a * Siblings: Delinda Desmira-Mercier | Destinee Lynora Desmira * Brother-in-Law: Mason Mercier * Extended Family: Mason Mercier sr | Abbigail Mercier | Charleigh Mercier * Niece: Abigail Mercier Companion * Name: Thor * Career: Guide Dog * Species: Great Dane * Defining Marks: Solid Black. * Height: near 39 inches tall. Social * Best friend(s): : * Friends: * Allies: * Enemies/Rivals: * Hobbies: * Usual Haunts: * Heroes: * Inspirations: * Humor: * Patience: * Reputation: * Sociability: * Status: Favorites * Artist: * Car: * Cartoon Character: * Clothes: * Color: * Drink: * Flower: * Food: * Musical Instruments: * Movie: * Music: * Place: * Sport: * Perfume: * Singer: * Writer: Education * Name Of School: * Graduation Date: * Located in: * Extracurricular: * Languages: * -IQ: * -GPA: * -Major: * -Minor: * Income: * Net Worth: * Political Party: Career * Agency: CAA * Agent: Penelope Amezquita Filmography * --Graceland (TV series): Violet * --Nightfall: Agent Elisabeth Huxley * --The Apparition: Kelly * --Laugh Out Loud: Ashley * --Butter: Kaitlen * --A Warrior's Heart: Brooklyn Milligan * --Radio Free Albemuth: Rhonda * --Skate: Michelle Burkham * --Summer's Dream: Summer Matthews * --Headcase (TV series): Missy * --Otis: Number #4 * --Shark (TV series): Natalie Faber * – Partners in Crime: Physical Possessions * Equipment: White and Red cane, * Most Prized Possession: * Most Valuable Possession: Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters